My Sister, Bura
by Just 1 Girl
Summary: This is not what you think. Its about When Bura is born and how trunks doesnt like her, then something happens to bura that trunks really regrets.
1. Baby Bura

My sister, Bura.  
  
Chapter 1, Baby Bura  
  
  
  
Disclaim: I do not own DBZ  
  
  
  
AN: This is mainly about Trunks and his sister, no they dont hook up, thats nasty. Its about how Trunks begins to hate his sister, and wishes she was never born, then Frieza appears and kidnapps Bura and a whole lot of drama happens. Let me know if you like it  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Trunks growled loudly as he trained furiously in the GR with his father. His father was very stressed because his mother was now four months pregnant and on constant PMS. Trunks was only eleven, going on to twelve, so he didnt totatly understand what his Mom was going through, all he knew was that she got very emotional and sometimes even hungrier then him! Her stomach was starting to get round, he wondered if it was because of all the food she had been eating.  
  
"Your not focusing, brat!"  
  
"Because I was thinking about mommy."  
  
"Nevermind your mother right now, shes doing just fine."  
  
"I dont want to spar anymore, dad."  
  
Vegeta snorted and flew down to the ground, shutting off the gravity a second after Trunks landed. The two of them walked toward the house, it was afternoonish and the two were starving now.  
  
"Woman!"  
  
"What, Dearest?"  
  
"Where is our food?"  
  
"our food?! OUR FOOD?! VEGETA HOW DARE YOU!!!"  
  
Vegeta frowned as an angry semi-fat Bulma stomped up to him and began to ramble on and on about the baby and how it was his fault that she was like this and how tired she got about hearing him asking for his food, and not doing a thing to help her.  
  
Bulma stopped, realizing she was getting no where about lecturing her husband, she grumbled then looked down at the very confused and innocent looking Trunks. Bulma smiled and leaned down and kissed him on the head.  
  
"hey sweety, my, my your dirty, go wash up and I'll serve you some lunch."  
  
"Ok, mom."  
  
Vegeta's jaw dropped as he watched Bulma be all sweet and kind to their son and a raving lunitic to him. 'This is not fair...not fair at all...'  
  
"you never cease to amaze me, woman."  
  
"ITS BULMA!"  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked off to their room to get cleaned up as well, shaking his head.  
  
  
  
Trunks finished his shower and flopped on his bed, reaching under the mattress for his Journal, he started writting in it ever since he knew how to write.  
  
Journal:  
  
Today was okay. Mom is still going crazy. I dont understand girls. I dont think I will ever get married to a girl, yuck! Oh well. I hope mommy gets better. She sure is getting fat.  
  
-Trunks  
  
He closed his book and shoved it back under the mattress and raced downstairs and sat down in his favorite seat at the table, waiting to eat lunch and listen to another argument from his parents.  
  
----------------(after the baby)---------------------  
  
(AN: sorry for not explaing what happens inbetween, i just didnt feel it was neccasry, i just wanted tyou guys to know what was going on.)  
  
  
  
"You may see her now, she is very tired so be careful, ok?"  
  
Trunks nodded to the very tall nurse as she lead him inside the room his mom was in, his dad made him sit in the waiting room with a bunch of strangers while he watched his wife deliever the baby. Trunks had been terrified to be on his own with a bunch of strangers. Most of them were girls and they kept rambling on about how cute he was going to be in the future. 'Yuck...I hope i didnt get cooties' (AN: is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Trunks, Come here and meet your new baby Sister.."  
  
Trunks stopped dead in his tracks and the color in his face rushed out.  
  
"A GIRL?! But mommm! She probably has cooties!! "  
  
Both Bulma and Vegeta looked at their son as if he was crazy, they blinked a few times. Bulma wondered where he had learned that one,probably from Goten, since he never had any sisters.  
  
"Thats silly. She doesnt have cooties. Come here.."  
  
Trunks groaned and dreaded the thought of having to raise a sister, he walked up and looked up at his mom, a little too short to actualy see anything but the top of the bed (An: i was really short with i was 12, ok?) and couldnt exactly climb onto the bed either.  
  
Vegeta grunted and walked over, picking up his son and placing him next to his mother. He only showed this kind of kindness whenever their was a special moment, like this one.  
  
Trunks looked at the small baby wrapped in pink, she was sleeping and wasnt making any noises. he noticed that she had a few light strands of blue on the top of her head. Trunks made a disgusted face and looked at his dad.  
  
"Girls cant spar. How will she be any fun?"  
  
Bulma glared and instantly looked up at Vegeta. He only grunted and looked away, knowing that getting his son to think that was his fault.  
  
"She'll be lots of fun, dont say that. She's part sayijin, like your father. You can teach her how to fight...i guess...."  
  
Bulma dreaded that thought. She wanted her daughter to be more like her, and not like her husband. She wanted to teach her everything she learned when she was a young girl.  
  
Vegeta whispered something to Bulma that made her smile girlishly and then he kissed her on the cheek and mentioned something about food before he walked out, to leave the mother, son, and newborn daughter alone.  
  
"Trunks, I want to tell you something that is very important. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, mom."  
  
"I dont care if you grow to hate your little sister, but i want you to always protect her, no matter what, alright? Because when you get older, you will understand the importance of love, and you will learn to love your sister. I want you to promise me this, ok?"  
  
"Well...alright, I promise."  
  
"Good boy, now come here."  
  
Bulma opened her free arm to pull Trunks into a tight hug, kissing him lightly on the head. She wondered what it was going to be like when they brought their new daughter home.  
  
"mom?"  
  
"yea?"  
  
"Whats her name?"  
  
Bulma giggled to herself, how stupid was she...  
  
"Her names Bura."  
  
Trunks lifted an eyebrow then shrugged, 'I guess its a good name.'  
  
(AN: I dont like the word Bra, it reminds me too much of the material for women. Bura is better.)  
  
------------------------------------------5 weeks later--------------------- ------------------------------  
  
  
  
"Mom!!! Bura is crying again! I think she's broken or something. She won't stop!!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes as she got up and walked to her room and toward the crib and picked up the screaming baby and go ready to breastfeed her. She cooed and praised her daughter, slowly calming her down.  
  
Trunks watched with disgust as his mom began to talk to Bura. He couldnt help but feel that sting of jealously, remembering when he got that kind of praise. He grunted and quietly slipped out with out his mom noticing.  
  
Journal:  
  
I'm begining to hate living here. Ever since that stupid baby arrived it's been a living hell. No one pays any attention to me anymore. Dad wont even spar, hes too involved in that stupid brat. I'm begining to think he likes the baby more than he does mother! He barely talks to me anymore. I hate this! I want to go live with Goten. He doesnt have to go through this kind of stuff. I wish that baby was never born!  
  
-Trunks  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
So, how did you think of it? Its kinda weird, I know. But let me know what you think of it and if i should continue? 


	2. I hate you!

My sister, Bura  
  
chapter 2, Stupid brat...  
  
Disclaim: dun look at me! i dun own them! no no aww come on..dont take my money! i told you i didnt own them! NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! DONT TAKE THE PORCLAIN KITTY!  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews.  
  
Androidgirl18: thanks!  
  
Akane-chan: Yea..I always make Vegeta a little or alot OOC, you should read Lemons N whipped cream, hes REALLY ooc in that one! -.^  
  
Maric: Labrynth was a cool movie  
  
Celeste: we all feel that way one time or another, unless your a single child  
  
Bishoujo439: thats okay, eat sugar, thats the best cure heheh  
  
Manga: yeah i thought about that one before i wrote it, You'll see, ill explain in the chapters.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
  
  
Journal:  
  
It has been 5 months since that thing has arrived. She's grown fast, i'll give her that. But i still hate her, i hate her stupid guts, her stupid eyes and her stupid hair! I wish i could cut it off!  
  
Yesterday was my twelfth birthday, and I walked around the house, waiting for at least SOMEONE to wish me a happy birthday. I was becoming a teenager, couldn't they at least remembered my birthday?! Around Lunch i called Goten over and told him all my troubles. He marched up right up to my mom and simply told her "Its Trunks Birthday today...hes twelve now." and went home as if it was nothing, NOTHING! My mom went all bizerk on me and kept telling me sorry and sorry over and over again, i only humped and went to my room to sulk. Near dinnertime i went down to go and eat, and there on the table was a huge chocolate cake with my name on it with twelve candies all light up waiting for me to blow them out. When we all sat down, i got ready to blow them out and then what-do-you know, the..it..decides to come "walking" up to mom. Mom went all teary-eyed and i could tell my Dad was proud. I glared and got so mad i picked up my cake and threw it against the wall and ran up to my room and locked myself in for the rest of the night.  
  
All because of that brat my life is going downhill! I cant take it anymore!  
  
-Trunks  
  
  
  
Trunks glared up at his ceiling, he refused to go down for breakfast, so he waited for everyone else to finish their breakfast before he unlocked his down and slowly creeped down stairs. He silently fixed himself some breakfast, which contained potato chips, soda, ice cream and half the bag of Oreo's cookies. He ate all by himself, wondering why he was getting punished with a little sister.  
  
"Trunks, is that you?"  
  
"Go away.."  
  
"Aw Trunks. Dont be like this.."  
  
"Just go away...I dont want to talk to you."  
  
"Well then at least listen to me. Trunks i know your upset at daddy and I, and especially Bura. And i know it must seem like your getting no attention, and that's my fault. I should have known this would happen, I just didn't think it would happen to you because your a very strong kid. But it has, and now...honestly, I don't know what to do. Your father spends all his time in the GR, and Goten is always hanging out with his brother. Oh honey, I'm so sorry..."  
  
Trunks looked at his mother, no emotion on his face as he continued to eat his food. He kind of felt bad for being so selfish and greedy for her attention, but she was true, he wasn't getting any at all and it wasn't fair.  
  
Trunks was about to apologize for his behavior until the baby started crying, his mom immediately got up and went to her, Trunks growls and got up and stomped outside and yelled at the top of his lungs, causing birds to stir 600 yards away.  
  
"Brat! what is the meaning of this!?"  
  
"GO AWAY, I HATE YOU!"  
  
"What did you say?!"  
  
"I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you, ESPECIALLY THAT DUMB BABY!"  
  
Trunks lunged at his father, beating constantly at his chest, knowing it wasnt doing any harm to his father, but it was releasing everything built up inside him, his father growled and smacked him away, causing him to go flying 40 feet. He stopped himself right before he hit the ground.  
  
"I Hate you all! I hate this family!"  
  
Trunks flew up top speed towards the sky, not knowing where he was going just yet, but all he knew was that he had to get away, to leave to try and calm down.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Woman! what was the meaning of that?!"  
  
"Vegeta, calm down"  
  
"I will NOT calm down! My OWN son just told me he hated me and tried to attack me! What is wrong with him!?"  
  
Bulma looked at her husband as if he was crazy. She huffed and took his arm and lightly dragged him toward the kitchen, forcing him to sit down at the table.  
  
"Vegeta, Trunks is jealous.."  
  
"Jealous? What a weak emotion. He should know better.''  
  
"He's only twelve. This is both of our faults, we dont spend a lot of time with him and too much time with Bura."  
  
"There is not such thing as too much time.."  
  
"Yes there is, Vegeta. He's not like you, he didnt hide himself from the world!"  
  
"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK OF MY PAST, WOMAN!"  
  
Bura began to cry seconds later after Vegeta had yelled. He got up to go calm her down, becoming fond of his daughter. Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks as he stared at an unknown man holding his child.  
  
"Who...the...hell...are...you...?!"  
  
"Vegeta! Don't you recognize me? Its your long time friend...Freiza (Did I spell that right?)"  
  
Vegeta stared hard at this man. He was at least 6 foot, he had what looked like purplish white hair and pitch black eyes with no signs of emotion. He had very very pale skin, it almost looked white.  
  
"But...you, your-"  
  
"Dead? Oh yes, i know. Its quite funny how i came back. You see, my most smartest (is that a word?) scientists invented some DNA cloning type of thing. They found a big chunk of my DNA, my finger to precise, right after i died, just incase they invented something like this, they used the DNA to put it into another body, and they made a "copy of my brain" i guess you would say. I have my full strength back, just not my body. Its really weird how they were able to do all that, don't you think, vegeta?"  
  
(AN: sorry if that didn't make any sense what-so-ever, it was a good idea in my head, i just cant really explain it very well)  
  
"That's not possible. That's Barbaric! Get out of my house immediately!"  
  
"Hmm...I will, and I'll take this little beauty with me."  
  
Bulma gasped and ran towards Freiza, screaming.  
  
"One more step and ill snap her neck."  
  
Bulma stopped dead, tears flowing down her face as she turned to look at Vegeta, he was staring at Freiza, still trying to take in the information he had just gotten.  
  
Freiza frowned, he was expecting more of a challenge. He began to slowly walk toward the door, holding their daughter in his arms.  
  
Vegeta snapped out of his trance. He flashed in front of Freiza, grabbed the baby all within one second, he quickly gave her to Bulma before he was punched into a wall.  
  
"Bad Choice, Vegeta."  
  
The two fighters went at it for what seemed like forever(Not good at explaining gore and such), the house was practically destroyed, Freiza had knocked vegeta unconscious, thinking he had killed him. He walked over to bulma who was cowering in the corner of their bedroom, Bura held close to her.  
  
"Give me the baby."  
  
  
  
"NO! Never!"  
  
Freiza snorted and picked Bulma up by the neck with one hand, taking the baby with the other, he threw her against the wall, knocking her unconscious as well He looked down at the sleeping baby, smirking to himself.  
  
"I have great plans for you, little one..."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Okay, i am painfully tired and cannot type anymore. I hoped you liked th is chapter and didnt get too confused. 


	3. Freiza's Plan

My sister, Bura  
  
Chapter 3-Freiza's Plan  
  
  
  
Disclaim: No i do not...i repeat..do not..i repeat...do not...okay its getting old, i dont own dbz  
  
AN: Hey, sorry this took so long to get out, I have to write another chapter for another story after this, and im kinda, well I AM failing in school..not fun cuz im getting in huge trouble and ive been spending my time trying to make it up. Oh, for those who didnt get Frieza's whole comming back thing, its kinda like the 6th day, you know that clonning movie? like that just with a twist.  
  
----------------------  
  
  
  
"HOW DO YOU SHUT THIS THING UP?!?!"  
  
Freiza screamed over the very loud wails of Bura. He growled and was ready to kill her and wondered why he even bothered on kidnapping her.  
  
"Well, your greatness, the baby may be hungry or may need a uhh..diaper change."  
  
"what the hell is a diaper change?!"  
  
"Well..its um..where you change the baby's pants, your greatness."  
  
"Yuck. I will not do that. Hire a nanny or something."  
  
The assitant left (Sorry i dont remeber all the names of Freiza's partners and such) Freiza alone with the crying baby, who was getting quite tired now, Freiza growled and sat down, waiting for whoever his assitance would bring him.  
  
"Thank Kami I'm home at least.."  
  
Freiza had found a planet that was suitable to his tastes and needs and had taken over it, he was still pondering on what to rename it.  
  
"Your Greatness, I have found a nanny that will take care of the baby."  
  
"good..bring her in."  
  
The maid stood nervous before Freiza, her head bowed down, watching her feet with her hands clasped together infront of her. She had long black hair and brown eyes and a brown tai hidden underneath her Dress. Of course Freiza didnt know this and would never know this.  
  
"Take care of that screaming banchy! (Is that how you spell it?)"  
  
The maid said nothing and immediately went over to Bura and began to calm her down, rocking her back and forth, she noticed that the baby was a saiyjin, from her strength and a tiny fluffy tail that that was brown with tiny blue hairs spotted everywhere,'thats odd..'  
  
Freiza watched her calm the thing down, he smirked evily to himself. He was planning on brainwashing the baby and using her a guine pig (sp?) for his new inventions his scientists had, but needed to test them out. The baby would be perfect for this type of thing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks, after a whole day spent alone at the beach, decided to go back as the sun began to set. He sighed, glad that he let himself calm down before he became a raving maniac. He flew back, hoping his parents wouldnt get mad at him.  
  
Trunks stopped at the door, looking around with wide eyes, nearly everything was destroyed, trees had fallen, all grass was now black. there was big ditches everywhere, he didnt know what to expect when he walked in.  
  
"Mom...dad?"  
  
The house was completely silent, but not totatly ruined. the living room had the most damage, with holes in nearly all the walls, half the couch was missing,the windows were all destroyed, there was little fires everywhere, nothing that would creat a huge hazard.  
  
"Trunks..?"  
  
Trunks followed the sound of the voice, it sounded like mom. He went over to her, she was sprawled out in the corner of one of the rooms. she wasnt severly damaged, just a nasty bump on her head.  
  
"mom what happened?"  
  
Bulma only groaned, 'it all happened so fast...' she was glad Trunks wasnt there to witness the horrible scene.  
  
"Find your father.."  
  
Trunks left the room and searched for his father ki..it was very low, surprisling. He lifted up half of the coffe table to find his father beaten and bloody, just barely breathing.  
  
"Dad? Dad!? Mom i think dads dying!"  
  
Trunks gently picked up his father and raced to his mom, having a difficult time doing that. He didnt think his dad would weight that much.  
  
"Dear Kami...Get him to the Medical wing, hurry!"  
  
"Hey-where Bur-"  
  
"NOW TRUNKS!"  
  
Trunks flew as fast as he could towards the medical room they had near their house. Since someone was always getting hurt and they obviously couldnt take them to the Hospital. he gently lay his father down on one of the benches and found one of the docters to hook him up to the big tank with water in it..Trunks didnt know what it was called, only knew it healed people. (forgot that one too)  
  
After Vegeta was all hooked up and healing, Bulma came racing in, panting and holding an ice back to her head.  
  
"hows he doing?"  
  
"Good..i think"  
  
Trunks looked up at his mom from the chair he was sitting in.  
  
"Mom..where is Bura?"  
  
Bulma looked down at Trunks, frowning as she pulled up a chair next to him. Slowly begining to explain the whole story and how Bura was kidnapped.  
  
---(Week later)  
  
Journal-  
  
I havent written in a while beecause something tragic happened that i never thought possible.  
  
My baby sister was Kidnapped by my dads enemy, Freiza. We dont know why he kidnapped her. My dad went through alot to try and save her, but hes recovered now. The whole family is a mess. our house finaly got cleaned up today. That was a mess too.  
  
I wish I had never said anything bad to Bura. I feel horrible, I feel like this is all my fault that this happened. And all i said was that i wish she were gone..well..i got my wish..now i know better. I wish i had never said anything like that and that i wasnt so selfish and that i spent the time to bond with her...Oh kami im such a horrible boy!  
  
-Trunks  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thats all I have for now, i hope you like it! 


	4. Bura's new life

My sister, Bura Chapter 4, Begining of Bura's life Disclaim:: stop asking me this..i tell you over and over again..no..no no no no no no!  
  
AN: Hey, sorry i havent written in a while, but just so you guys forgive me, im writting two chapters. OH yea, I got my grades up! half of them at least. but its a start, right?  
  
------------------  
  
Journal:  
  
Its been 2 years since I last saw Bura. I still feel horribly guilty for what I've said, and done. If I hadn't of run away, maybe it wouldn't of all happened and Bura would have been saved. Gohan has a baby sister now. I've stayed away from him for a while, becaue he talks about her all the time and it hurts to listen to him.  
  
Every now and then Ill stop and wonder what shes doing..because i know shes alive. She cant be dead. My parents are pretty torn up about it. Mom slips in and out of deep depression and my dad is always in the GR or anywhere else but the house.  
  
-Trunks  
  
Trunks slipped the journal under his bed and got up to go get something to eat. He saw his mother was in the kitchin, just staring out the window from the table. He made sure to be quiet as he made himself a small meal.  
  
"Trunks...what do you think she's doing ...right now..?"  
  
Trunks looked up and over at his mom as he ate his sloppy made sandwhich. He frowned and gulped down his food, shrugging at he answered,  
  
"I don't know. Maybe she's have a good time..wherever she is..."  
  
Bulma stayed silent as she listened to her son, resting her forehead against the glass as she watched the sky, knowing that Bura was somewhere out in space with that horrid monster, freeza.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"No! I dun wanna.."  
  
"Eat the candy you bitch!"  
  
Freiza growled and smacked the child upside the head, only knowing it would make it worse. And it did, Bura only began to cry as she held her head with both her tiny hands.  
  
"oowwieee...Mommyy!"  
  
Lilly, Bura's nanny came rushing in, kneeling infront of her Bura and gently stroking her head, whispering reasuring words as she shushed the 2 year old. Frowning as she knew what was in the candy Freiza was trying to give her. she kissed Bura's head, knowing the girl had would be going through much worse while she would grow up. The poor child would probably end up going crazy.  
  
Freiza smirked smugly as he picked up the the lollipop, pushing the button on the stick, watching the tiny razors instantly slash out, he knew that it would be a wonderful and evil tool in war, He wanted to test it out on the girl, but then knew he would never hear the end of it from her stupid Nanny. Instead he picked up what looked to be a roll of guaze and placed it in of Bura, watching as she picked it up, instantly getting shocked, then tiny little pricks shooting out into her small hand. She instantly screamed and threw it at him, which he instantly smacked away. Little droplets of blood emerging from her hand as she cried.  
  
"I see it works."  
  
"Yes, but put bigger needles in them before you use them."  
  
"Yes, your highness.."  
  
The scientest made a quick note on his clip bored before he picked up the guaze pad and lollipop, walking out of the room. Freiza walked up to the annoying child and picked her up, setting her in the makeshift crib, then pulling down the lid and locking it. The bars of the crib soon were pulled down and had turned into a glass box with only a mattress, as freiza walked out he pressed the red button near the light switch, then turned the lights off as he shut the door behind him. The red button activated the foor cages that were built into the wall of the room to open, letting the four hideous looking creatures to wander free around the locked room with the glass box. Freiza watched through the night time camera that allowed him to see things clearly through the dark.(you know those army things that lets them see at night. Binoculors..whatever. thats what this is kinda).  
  
"Not agin..."  
  
Bura frowned as she hid under her covers, pressing her bleeding hand against the corner of the bed, so she wouldnt have to sleep in it. She learned that one the hard way. she glared at the creatures under her covers, she had seen them all in day light and had memorized their forms in the dark. There was the deformed lion, the scientests tried to put steriods in its food, and it's muscels englared way too much, so it looked like all four legs were ready to bulge out of its skin,(Imagine Goku's arms in SS2 form, as the Lion's legs. all big and bulky) the steriods had such a weird side affect, it turned the lion's skin an odd blue and its eyes had permenately stayed blood shot. Its main was an odd colored orange, blood orange, and the two colors definately contrasted. Bura didnt like the lion, he was too frightening. Next was the ever so odd unihorned dog..it was an weird thing to begin with, and the scientests just made it weirder..Bura didnt know what they tried to do, but it had to do with something about DNA mixing. The dog was a test tube and turned out just plain scary looking. In the middle of its head was a pure white horny that had a dull tip, the dog was as bigger that her glass box, at 12 feet high, it looked like a mix between a doberman pincher and a german shepar, its hair was all black and thin with no tail.but they could no use it in war because the horn was completely dull with no use. Bura watched the other two animals slowly creep out cautiously, they hated their cages as much as she hated her box, but they still werent sure about the big room yet. Next that instantly came out was the huge beast..Bura wasnt sure what it was exactly, but it was definatly hairy and huge with horns. (Okay, just think about the beast in beauty and the beast. cept for a little bigger and walks on four legs) It looked somewhat of a bull and then some what of a huge hairy ox. She hated that creature, it always tried to scare her, and it worked everytime. The one animal that interested her was the Mini Monkey. It was supposted to be what they called the transformation of a saijin, she had no idea what that was, but in small size because they were supposidly huge animals. This monkey was only 8 feet tall and very strong looking that had a tail just like hers. Bura wondered about that one as she watched the dark forms roam around her cage, seeing that they smelled her blood from her hand.  
  
The only bad thing about all these animals, was that they all ate meat, and they were barely fed..  
  
-------------  
  
Okay, im ganna stop there so i can let my wrists take a break. The next chapter will be out soon! Reveiw to tell me if its too dorky. 


	5. a few years later

My Sister Bura  
  
disclaim: no i dont own bdbz/b  
  
iauthers note/i: Hey, I finally learned HTML! And thanks to a heart warming email I am back to my fan fics! If i can think of what i was going to do with them...  
  
uChapter 5 Years later/u  
  
"hit harder! Your a stupid weak disgusting runt! Harder!"  
"AAARRRRRRH" The GR bots blew up one after another and soon the computer system went down. Trunks heaved through a clenched jaw and his eyes remained shut as he let his body cool off from the golden glow that surrounded him.  
"blast it...brat you broke it again.."  
  
Vegeta looked and trigged with the wires for a moment until they began to spit sparks at him, growling when he then kicked the system again , the computer struggling to report the damage, but with no use. Vegeta soon walked out, cooling off from his golden glow as well.  
  
Trunks watched as his father walked out. He soon followed afterwards. His family was picking up again, but his parents relationship was faltering, after many attempts at another baby. But only to end up bringing their hopes down with a miscarriage.  
  
Trunks would wonder if this was a sign or not. He had never let himself down for that day, and never will. His life was okay, he guessed, he learned super saiyen,that was doing good, his grades in school were teetering though. He started learning more about technology and how to build time travels and human search devices, but his attempt at making one work failed and failed again. His last attempt would be his last pit of hope at ever finding his little sister.  
  
"Trunks? Youre still up? What are you doing.still working on that, huh? Honey, please go to bed.its three in the morning."  
  
He paid no attention to the woman in a pink cotton night robe leaning on the door way to the lab room. Who stayed for fifteen minutes to watch over his shoulder, then yawned and headed out, mumbling something about the electricity bill. i I have to get this done by tonight. Have to. I have to-yes. there./iSleep.Soon Trunks was fast asleep on the lap table.  
  
"Trunks! Would you please wait until the bell rings? Sit back down. And remain in your seat until the bell actually rings."  
  
Students giggled and mumbled as they all took glances at the boy in the back who seemed really giddy about getting out of class. Like someone was waiting for him.  
  
Trunks glared at the teacher and all the students and when the bell rang he was gone in a flash, before the teacher could tell him to wait until everyone else left. He had to see if it worked, he just needed to know! In less than 5 minutes he was home and already in the lab, his heart racing against his rib, and his bones ached and his whole body felt like jello. His mom and dad were waiting for him, they had loaded a small space shuttle for him and put all the supplies and emergency kits he would need in capsules.  
"Mom-"  
"Trunks..please.please, don't come back with nothing. I beg you. Please."  
  
Bulma had tears swelling her eyes as she grabbed trunks and hugged him. It seemed forever until Vegeta had to pry her off. He only gave his son a respective look, but trunks knew he was wishing him luck. if he didnt come back with Bura. He'd get it in the GR if he didnt. It had to work. He couldn't find the last words of goodbye, but instead silently climbed in, typed in the settings and with one last wave he was off.  
  
The Tracking Device looked a lot similar to the dragon ball locator. But with a few more dials and settings. A few hours went by and he finally got up the nerve to actually touch his invention. His hands were clammy and the sweat on his fingertips made it hard to turn the dials. The range dial slipped and was soon set to a small range. The green screen read "Searching." and it would search that range until it could not find what it was looking for.  
  
"Damn it!"  
Trunks waited 4 hours until it beeped to indicate the searching was not succesful.  
iWell duh..you cant look infront of your feet to try and find something./i trunks mumbled a few curse words..wiped his mouth, and dryed his hands on a towel before he sat down and tried again.  
  
"Searching.".  
  
Now it was a matter of time before it beeped twice to tell him it found what it was looking for. He knew it worked because he luckily tried it before he jumped into conclusions.  
  
Now.it was just a matter of time and patience, Trunks had to occupy himself with in what seemed to be along time. He pulled out his Journal.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Was it good? Was it bad? I think its better. Its longer isnt it? Better too huh? I hope. I want to continue this, so ill just make the next chapter right now.  
  
See ya!! 


	6. This is it

My Sister Bura  
  
Chapter 6  
  
AN: You know what...ill just write.  
  
Disclaim: yes..this story is disclaimed. Not mine.  
  
"Item...Found."  
  
Trunks snored as his head hung from his neck, his chin resting on his chest. A half eaten candy bar slowly slipping from his grip. The indicator vibrated a few times..then repeated its self, and it would until it was turned off.  
  
"Item...Found."  
  
"No mom..I havent looked yet..:"  
  
"Item..Found."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Trunks finally lifted his eye lids to see he wasnt in his bed, trying to find his socks, but still in his shuttle, the control panel buttons slowly beeping and keeping everything under control while he slept. He looked to the vibrating indacator that was ready to vibrate right off the counter..his eyes widened and he snatched it before it did fall. His heart pounded as his mouth lay agap. "I found her...I actualy..found her...oh kami..". He took a deep breath before he went to the control panel and typed in the location numbers.  
  
"Location Found. Desitnation time five hours and thirty five minutes."  
  
He stood there, staring at the planet that the screen was showing to him. It looked like it had been deserted. "i cant believe this."  
  
Trunks cleaned himself up and got into his armor gear, expecting the worse as he checked everything over before he was to land. Too eager to see and rescue his little sister.  
  
"Mamma, how come my hair is a differwent cowor den yours?"  
  
Bra asked as she sat on her adoptive mothers bed, watching her comb her hair and get it ready for the daily chores. Bra didnt know awhole lot about her self, she just knew how to act infront of certain people, so whenever she got a chance she was dying to know everything.  
  
"Because baby, your...father had blue hair. And you got it from him. Now here, sit and Ill put your hair in a braid, ok?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
  
  
Tapping his fingers against his arm rest, Freiza glared down at his servents. He knew they had invented the best weapon his scientists could come up with. Now he no longer needed the girl, so he was stuck between the decision to torture vegeta, or simply kill her. She had become a great use to his inventions and proved worthy from staying alive this whole time she was being tortured and prodded as her body was used for testing. He also knew if he gave the kid back to her parents, she would be scared for life, she probably had emotional, and not to mention physical, damage to her body and mind. "Yes..i could give the little shit back..and then destory his weak pathedic planet once everything is complete." A low chuckle came from his slim purple lips as he closed his eyes, imagining his future.  
  
"Slut!!"  
  
"Yes your highness.."  
  
"Give that disgusting thing a bath, scrub her until her skin is burning, until the stench doesnt reach my nose"  
  
"yes your highness.."  
  
  
  
Lilly glared as she turned away and walked out, smiling down at Bra as the child looked around at the guards who stood motionless, then smiled back up at her mother. Lilly took her hand and lead her into the bathing quaters, silent so no one could hear their conversation. She hated eaves droppers.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Landing in..5 Minutes"  
  
Trunks opened his eyes from his meditation and smirked. standing as he strapped on the rest of his armor and strapped himself into the seat, punching in a few controls and taking off the auto system. he took a deep breath then whispered to himself  
  
"lets go.."  
  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"ow mommy, not so harrdd.."  
  
  
  
"Im sorry hunny."  
  
Bra winced and hissed as the stiff bistles ran over her rar skin..whimpering as she tried to shy away from them..her hair had been washed over three times and her mother kept scraping her skin until she felt it was about to bleed.  
  
"okay, all done."  
  
  
  
"No more...dont touch me..i can do it."  
  
Bra climbed out of the tub and just lay on the tile floor, with a satisfied sigh as the coolness of the tile soothed her skin..she rolled around for a few times..then took a towel and tried herself off. Giving her mother a big smile.  
  
"Mommy look!!"  
  
  
  
Bra gasped as she saw a round huge ball from the sky fall into the trees from the window behind her mother.  
  
  
  
"What? I dont see anything. Youre seeing things baby."  
  
"No Im not! I saw it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks wondered if anyone saw him, his shuttle was a bit damaged from the trees, but it was still good. grumbling slightly as he made his way through the trees, holding his indicator as he typed in bras location again. A smaller grid appeared and it showed two dots, one blinking, which was bra, and one solid one, which was him. He read that she wasnt too far from here..a few miles if even.  
  
"Yes...bra..here i come sis."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes..itll probaly take me a while, but another chapter will be up. I have to think of ways keep it going.  
  
just 1 girl. 


	7. I'm your brother

AN: Yes, Here it is, I think i want to update "forgotten queen" too, Cause I really liked that one.  
  
Disclaim: hehe..Yes..DBZ is mine..MINE I TELL YOU! *threatened by IRS* okay okay I take it back, its not mine.  
  
Anywhere, here goes  
  
Bura had been placed in a small room for quite some time now. Her mother said she would be back shortly, but Bura was smart enough to figure out it would take her a while to come back. Playing with her imagination and her shadow as she calmy waited, she never let herself get bored, she even came up with her own story tales and nursery rhymes words, because her mother just hummed them to her.  
  
There was only a few windows, but she never had the thought of escaping cross her mind, even if she did, she was far too short to reach.  
  
Her mother had dressed her up in her best clothes, a soft pink dress made out of a cotten sheet, and probably died with fruit juice.  
  
Bra wonderd why she was in such a nice dress today and why her mother had even go as far as to braid her hair. She had tears in her eyes while she was doing it and her hairs were unstable, Bura was starting to worry but she never better than to ask what was wrong. The last thing her mother said to her was..  
  
"Mommy, where are you going??"  
  
"Baby, I'll be back okay? Just stay put..I love you."  
  
-------  
  
Trunks crept through the far back of the caslte, where it was the poor parts of the city and there was nothing but stone wall. He stayed low and kept his Ki low as well, not sure what the army of freiza was capable of. He easily got over the wall and was soon burried in weeds. Obviously they didnt take care of the place..he followed the indicator toward the castle, hassling and wrestling with big weedbushes and thorns that stabbed into his suit. Breathing hard as he finally reached the wall, leaning and panting on it as spots and spects of blood decorated his suit, the indicator silently blinked, both dots where in the same spot, so she must be either above him or below him. His heart was bounding and his head was spinning, his legs suddenly felt weak and he couldnt find it in himself to move..  
  
'this is it...i finally get to rescue my sister..and bring her home..' He clenched his jaw and furrowed his eyebrows, yelling at himself to suck it up and get to it. He turned and began to scale the wall..finding little cracks and buldges to climb up to the windows that took nearly forever to reach.  
  
----  
  
Bura gasped as she heard gasping and struggled breathing outside the window. Her eyes widened as she backed into one of the corners of the room as her body was caught in trembles and shivers, she felt her teeth chattering. Tears stung her eyes as she saw fingers much like her own grasp the window sill, then another set of fingers..soon those hands pulled up a boy with lavender hair, blood all over his cheeks mixed with sweat, who looked determined yet oh so tired. He eagerly looked into the room and spotted her in her corner. Bras lips dropped and let out a shrill scream of terror as she tried to dig herself into her corner, trying so desprately to hide.  
  
The boy winced and quickly set a finger to his lips, looking just as scared as her. Bra silenced, because she was trained to obey, though her body trembled furiously, her fear quite visable.  
  
The boy took out a device and cut through the window and slowly climbed in. Nearly collapsing when he tried to stand up, Bra stay frozen where she was and silently watched. The boy seemed to be no threat to her, but now she was curious as to why he was here. And what he was going to do.  
  
"W-who are you..."  
  
Trunks breathed hard as he slowly looked toward his little sister, his lips dropping open in a speechless stare. She was beautiful, just like their mother, her skin was pale and her limps were nearly covered in scars. But her eyes were so brightly blue it almost hurt to look at her. Her hair seemed faded but it was still just as blue, Trunks could tell that they had beaten out most of her spirit, but there was something still left, a small spark still surviving.  
  
"I'm...youre older brother. Trunks...and you are my little sister, Bura."  
  
"No I'm not! It's not nice to lie to people. My mommy did'nt have a boy! She only had a girl, and thats me!"  
  
Trunks stared in awe. They brainwashed her! He then recalled that they had took Bura when she was just a baby, so she wouldn't remember anything at all. Tears soon fell unconciously from his face as he continued to stare.  
  
"No..Bura..you were kidnapped when you were a little baby..and..Im here to take you home.."  
  
"This is my home..what are you talking about!?"  
  
"It's not bura..I'm sorry.."  
  
"Shes in here.."  
  
Trunks gasped and looked around the room..there was absolutely no where to hide and he couldnt afford to be caught in here. He couldnt go back out the window because he had carefully put the glass back as to not arise suspicion. He cursed to himself when he heard the lock of the door latch open.  
  
"what was all the screaming about, cunt!"  
  
"I saw a spider..."  
  
The guard snorted and glared at the runt, giving her a kick in the side, Bura grunted and bowed her head. The guard looked around the empty room and growled for bein woken up to investigate. He grumbled about hating kids and women alike and walked out..soon returning with the girls sobbing mother..throwing her into the wall and leaving. locking the door after him.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
Lilly held the fresh cut on her forehead and looked to her daughter, grinning with tears shinning in her eyes. She watched as the girl tore off a part of her dress to put it to her mothers forehead, grinning with pure happiness to her presence.  
  
" Mommy, I missed you, where did you go.."  
  
"Baby, I have something to tell you...something very important.."  
  
"So do I."  
  
Lilly gasped as she watched a young boy jump down from the ceiling, who looked alot like Bura, more tears stung her eyes as her worst nightmares were comming true. Her family did love her very much, and they did come to take her back..at the right time.  
  
"Mommy, who is this guy, he thinks Im his sister! Tell him its not true.."  
  
She didnt answer Bura but simply stared at Trunks, then down at Bura. Freiza informed her of very bad news as she couldnt bare for her daughter to die or leave her..but it seemed that there was a god or at least something up there.  
  
"Hes right, baby. I never told you, but.he is your brother..you were taken when you were a little girl from Freiza, and he kept you here and did very bad things to you..things that no little girl deserves...Baby listen to me..I want you to go with him.something terrible is about to happen here."  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving!"  
  
"Baby please.."  
  
Trunks watched the nanny that obviously was the one who took care of Bura most of her life, so of course Bura saw her as a mother figure. By the look of the nannys face, there was definately something terrible going to happen. Trunks grabbed the arm of the nanny and gently pulled her aside, looking her in the eyes. He hissed at her.  
  
"what is happening. or what is going to happen."  
  
Lilly choked back her sobs as she stared at the blurry face of Buras older brother..  
  
"Hes going to kill us all"  
  
Trunks was mixed up with thankfullness at comming at the perfect time, anger at Freiza, and the terrible fear of dying. He walked over and grabbed Bura and picked her up, holding her tight as she began to scream and struggle. It was a silent feeling between him and the nanny, he had to take her away, to give her a better future, then of death.  
  
"NO, mommy dont leave me! Dont let him take me!"  
  
Lilly sobbed as she turned away from the two of them, burrying her face into her hands, trying with every strenght she had not to let her baby see her cry. and especially not to say anything to her.  
  
"I dont want to leave! I dont wanna go! Mommy!"  
  
Bura continued to kick and scream..desprately crying out to her mothers back, as Trunks carried her out the window, just as soon as the Guards stormed into the room, trunks took off flying back toward his ship.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ahhhh, cliff hanger!! NOoo heheh  
  
I will continue!  
  
Just 1 Girl 


	8. Mission Impossible?

Chapter 8  
  
disclaimer: HuH? no..nope, not mine.  
  
AN: this story is slowly coming to an end...  
  
Freiza stormed into the room, followed by three guards, an instant glare of pure hatred formed on his ugly yet smooth face. He only saw the nanny. He needed the girl.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"She ...jumped out the window."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
Frieza smacked the woman upside the head, watching her fly into the cement wall. He looked toward the only window in the room, and indeed it was broken and there was glass shards sprawled along the floor. He let a low growl roll in his throat as he looked toward the woman again, assuming she had pushed the child out the window and now she was as dead as good.  
  
"Ill kill you for that!"  
  
"No! Pl-please! Don't-"  
  
  
  
Lilly collapsed to the floor, a small single hole in the middle of her head, a small strand of blood flowing down her frozen frightened face. The guards stood motionless and unsympathetic toward the dead woman. The child was worth a big sum of money, some ruler of another planet was willing to pay a large amount, to demonstrate his own weapons on the human guinea pig, and now she was worth nothing. Freiza huffed and turned, his plan of destruction was still in plan, though now he had lost a lot of money, though not all of it. He would just have to prove that his weapons were worth purchasing and using.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trunks sprang toward his ship unharmed, except for the occasional bites and scratches that Bura was giving him. He was a tad annoyed, but more grateful to have her in his arms more than anything. He opened the gate door and quickly climbed in. shutting them both insides. 'This seems too easy.' he thought as he set the controls and lifted them up above the trees.  
  
The guards on the watch towers were getting ready to pack into their own space ships, when one of them pointed out a unfamiliar ship raising from the forest. Half the guards dropped their shipment and headed toward their space pods to capture the alien. The rest headed into the castle to inform Freiza.  
  
"Aw Crap."  
  
  
  
"Don't use bad words, it's not nice!"  
  
  
  
"At least she taught you manners."  
  
  
  
Trunks dodged the beams coming toward his ship, and shot back some of his own. Hitting one of the ships out of the five that were after him. Trunks growled as his hands tightened on the controls, dodging and shooting back. The ship shuddered hard, rocking Bura around her seat; the computer reported a malfunction and prepared an emergency landing. Trunks cursed under his breath as he quickly grabbed Bura and hid her beneath one of the beds.  
  
"Don't do anything, don't touch anything, just stay here until I come back, okay?  
  
  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Don't worry, Ill be right back."  
  
Trunks stepped out of the ship and looked at the guards running toward him. He cursed a few more times, then ran to them, powering up and getting prepared to fight. One by one, he fought and killed each guard that dared come close to him. He ran back to the ship, opening the wire system and quickly restarting the machine. Looking over his shoulder he saw more guards, a lot more. He growled low and ran back toward them, fighting all of them and killing most. The rest ran back to report. He knew he would have to fight to get out of here. That's what he went back toward the castle to do.  
  
"Sir, there is a human killing off our men."  
  
"Hmm...is it Vegeta? No...he wouldn't do such a thing.."  
  
"He has blue hair, sir."  
  
Freiza smiled, the tips of his fangs showing as he closed his eyes. It was another rat of Vegeta's come to rescue his sister. He chuckled and stood up.  
  
"Capture him and bring him in."  
  
Eventually a swarm of guards had to jump on trunks to tie him up and drag him toward Freiza. By now Trunks was furious and had a very high power level, but not his highest. Eight guards carried trunks into Friezas room and threw him down on the floor. Trunks growled and struggled for about two minutes until he broke free from the bindings. Standing up to face Freiza, an obvious flinch of fear struggled to be hidden in his eyes.  
  
"Well...Vegeta's Half Breed..How nice to meet you. I'm Freiza."  
  
Trunks growled low and stayed silent. No wonder why his father hated his fool, he was so taunting and easy to want to hate and destroy. His voice was just so..creepy.  
  
"Your little sister was a joy to test my weapons on. She worked quite well. Here..let me show you.."  
  
A screen came up in front of Trunks, and a small 2-year-old Bura was sitting in the middle of a room, silent and carefree. At the bottom corner of the screen, it read ' experiment #2.'  
  
Suddenly flares of fire came out of now where and startled the baby Bura, burning her legs and arms, singing her hair. He could hear the frightened screams as his sister ran around the room, desperately trying to escape the pain. Trunks clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, this only fueled his anger as he kept watching his little sister be tormented by horrible objects and odd-looking beasts. Trunks couldn't take any more as he let out a scream of hatred.  
  
"Ill KILL YOU! BASTARD!"  
  
Trunks lashed out at an unexpected Freiza, punching him into the wall, kicking and punching, he flew back and let out a blast into his face. Breathing hard as he watched the cloud of smoke and dust subside.  
  
  
  
"Id thought you'd feel that way..."  
  
  
  
Freiza chuckled and dusted himself off as he stepped out of the rubble. Soon the two of them were at it, destroying the castle walls around them, each of them shuddering the planet with their powerful ki blasts.  
  
  
  
"You're just like your father...weak and pathetic, soon you'll be on your knees, begging for mercy!"  
  
Trunks screamed louder and let out numerous powerful ki blasts to Freizas face, sending him back into a cement wall. He stood back, breathing hard through his mouth, wiping away a bit of blood from his forehead. he heard the bastards wicked laugh, and suddenly flames surrounded him. the same technique they had tested on his little sister. He dodged most of them, but screamed when he was severely burned on his arms and legs. He looked around and saw a stripped wall with numerous pipes running through it. he punched one of them and eruption of water sprayed out, destroying Freizas weapon. Trunks sensed the man, beast, whatever he was, was scared. Not only was he anger that his creation was ruined by stupidity , but also by water. Freiza was brought back from the dead, and couldnt be the exact same as he was when he was alive. Trunks thought about the DNA and what scientists had to do to bring it back. But DNA could be ruined by two of the four elements, couldn't it? Trunks grinned and directed the water toward freiza, spraying his legs. He watched as his legs sizzled and started to deteriorate and flake off.   
  
"Let me ask you, who's pathetic and weak now?"  
  
"You half breed weakling!!"  
  
Freiza clenched his fists in fury, how had the brat figured that out? Him and his only scientists knew that fire and water could possibly destroy him again. He began to attack the runt with all that he had, his red fury nearly blinding him. He couldn't be destroyed again, no, now!  
  
Trunks saw his blinded fury and grinned, dodging the attacks, he went over and grabbed a piece of wood that was caught on fire, shoving it into Freizas stomach, watching as his skin quickly caught aflame. The flames burned and melted the Monsters stomach and arms.   
  
"Need help? Here...heres some water!"  
  
Trunks grabbed the pipe and sprayed it on freiza, watching the rest of his burning, charred body slip and flake into nothing. He could hear the horrible sound of burning flesh and the screams that he was attempting to make. The smell was disgusting. He made sure everything was gone before he stepped on the chars, scraping it against the floor. Half the castle was destroyed as he flew back to his ship.  
  
"Finally!!"  
  
Bura climbed out from under the bed and quickly grabbed onto trunks leg as he sat in the seat, his suit burned partially off and blood smearing over his chin and chest. He was a bit out of breath, though he managed to give a weak smile toward his little sister.  
  
"He's...gone..isnt he?"  
  
"Yes..bura..he is. Your safe now."  
  
  
  
"what about mamma?"  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't answer as he set the controls and held Bura in his lap, petting her head gently as she already knew, digging her face into his chest as tears streamed down her face. The spaceship lifted and was quickly directed back toward home. He stopped the ship once he had the planet in full view..he put on an oxygen mask and went outside the space ship, holding onto the door handle as he gathered all his energy and used a very strong and powerful ki blast to destroy the planet. Quickly he jumped back in and set the controls to hyperspeed.  
  
"Bura...were going home."  
  
No! It's not the end! Don't worry. There's more!  
  
I know I don't do fighting scenes very well..thats the I could do. Hope you liked. 


	9. Welcome Home

Chapter 9  
  
Disclaimer: i put it here for a reason.  
  
AN: okay. So i throught long and hard about discontinuing this story. I wont lie, i lost interest in DBZ. Im an gemini my moods and interests change with the wind. But then i remembered how much I liked writting, and i loved to read fan fics. So the least i could do is finish this one story,  
Ive decided to cancel the other one i was working on "The Queen Long Forgotten" the Reviews werent as great as i thought, and the other story people were laughing so i just deleted it. So, to all those who liked this story..your in luck. Because I'm bringing it to an end, maybe thats an oxymoron but..im sure people would like to see the end.  
  
-------------------------  
  
It was such a long ride home. Or so it seemed. Bura slept most of the way, and the times she was awake, Trunks explained everything to her, making her hate for Freiza grow. Trunks could tell she was still very depressed about her mother, or the woman she thought was her mother. He had to remind her that everything that was done to her was wrong and inhumane; that she or anyone else didnt deserve what happened to her. The scars all over her body disgusted and angered him, making him want to bring Freiza back and beat him dead again. He knew Bura's physicall appearance could be fixed, it was her emotional and phsycialogical state that he was worried about.  
  
"Trunks..."  
  
"Hm??"  
  
"Does everyone miss me back at my real home?"  
  
"Bura..you couldn't even imagine. You'll love the attention you'll be getting for the rest of your life little lady."  
  
Bura smiled a shy smile, she was still weary about everything that happened in the past few days. She missed her mother, but she also wondered greatly what her real mom looked like. Her brother told her that her mom looked just like her, Bura wasnt even sure what she really looked like in the first place. There wasnt any real mirrors around her, except for the reflective metal walls everynow and then, but her apperance wasnt exactly important to her.  
(AN: omg..its 12:30 in the morning and theres a damn fly running into the walls around my room...eye twitches as i grap a fly swatter)  
  
(...i will get that fly...)  
  
------------------------------  
  
Bulma paced nervously back and forth in her bedroom. It was 3 in the morning and Vegeta was fast asleep; though unfortuneatly for her she knew her one and only daughter would be home anytime tomarrow and sleep was not in her vocabulary tonight. her bottom lip was raw if not bleeding from the constant nervous chewing it had severed. her muscles and joints ached and screamed for rest, but Bulma denied it, she simply couldnt allow herself to sleep. It was not possible. If she couldnt sleep..neither could Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta...wake up...arent you anxious?"  
  
A grumble was her only responce. A sigh as she began to prod and poke her husband, the wait was too much for her, she had to do something to occupy herself.  
she rolled vegeta onto his back, with much strained effort as she crawled up and sat on his chest. studying his calm feature as he slept was even too much for her.  
Bulma knew he would wake up in his new sleeping position. After an agonzing two minutes, his eye lids stirred and he kept them closed as he slowly woke up, opening them once he knew what was going on.  
  
"woman...if you do not get off me, i will blast you through all the walls of this house until you hit dirt."  
  
"Vegeta! I cant sleep. How can you? We're about to see our daughter for the first time in over 5 years."  
  
"The more sleep, the easier to relish in the moment. when that moment comes..which is not at 4 in the morning. Sleep, now."  
  
Bulma whined and pouted, grunting as she was pushed off roughly; grinning as two warm strong arms came out an pulled her back against his chest, his face nuzzled in the crook of her shoulder. Bulma allowed herself to take a few deep breaths, the realization of much needed sleep kicking in.  
  
"Yes, woman..I am anxious and worried for our runts.."  
  
She only smiled as that was the last whisper half grumble she heard before slipping off into a peaceful slumber, completely relaxing knowing he felt the same as her for thier children. Especially their daughter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"moms ganna love you. you look just like her..."  
  
Bura only stared as they neared the planet that she was born on, but doesnt remember. Everything was new to her, and the only place she really wanted to be was in her real mothers arms, she didnt care that she slept on a cot, or was tormented by starved creepy animals, she just wanted her mother.  
  
Her heart raced as the space pod rumbled and jerked a few times when their entered the atmosphere, time seemed to stop after that. All she saw was the pretty white clouds and the bluest sky shed ever seen. She saw strange far away grey things flying through the air, leaving two lines of white clouds(airplanes). they got closer and closer and Bura noticed all the life around her, strange black and different colored animals flying through the air, not causing any destruction. her whole body started to tremble and she kept grasping her sweaty palms, trying to squeeze the fear out of them. She had no idea what her mother looked like because she didnt even know what she looked like. 'this is it...my new life...i get to start over...'  
  
She knew in her heart that she would never go through all the horrible pain she expierenced with Freiza, though her brain seemed to think otherwise. Bura's eyes squinted as the light came through when the door opened. She was met with four eyes starring back at her, probably with the same expression on her face. Surprise. One set of eyes were the prettiest blue Bura had ever seen in anyone's eyes, her mother had hazel brown eyes. The other pair were hidding beneath a pair of glasses and the man looked very old. he was shorter than the woman and had a tiny cat sitting on his shoulder. She felt Trunks hand push lightly on her shoulder, indicating that she should move. Bura bit the bottom of her lip, as she took, what seemed to be baby steps off of the ramp. She was instantly engulfed in the womans arms, squeezed to death. Bura's eyes widened and she started to scream in pure utter panic.  
  
"NO! I DONT WANNA DIE! DONT KILL ME, WHAT DID I DO TO YOU!!!?"  
  
"Mom! Mother! Stop it! You cant squeeze her like that!"  
  
The grip loosened on the poor, trembling child. Her bottom lip was bleeding from her teeth clamping down in fear. She couldnt think straight as she timidly looked up at the woman who had threatened to kill her. She saw the sorrow and apologetic look she was giving her. Tears streamed down the womans cheeks, Bura never knew anyone who cried for her, expect her mother.  
  
"...Are..are you my mom?"  
  
Vegeta was standing off in the distance, he knew before anyone else when the spacepod was here. he could feel his son's energy and a small yet powerful energy along with him. He hid a grin from those who were watching, he felt a strange sense of pride in that power. he knew it was his daughter, and he walked out to the yard and patiently waited in the shade of a tree for them.  
  
It seemed like forever for the damn thing to land, his eyes wanted to just rip the door open and tear it in half for its slowness. Vegeta kept calm though, first he saw his sons purplish hair and then his stern, exhausted look. There..a pool of blue hair reaching from Trunk's waist and down...was his daughter. The resemblance from his wife and his daughter was remarkable. He knew the girl was scared, he could smell it. He felt awkward and shy about seeing her, there..his own flesh and blood,  
and he was timid on approaching her.  
  
he winced ever so slightly as the girl screamed bloody murder when her mother hugged her. He wondered what kind of suffereing the girl had been through. his blood started to boil as memories of his own past got the chance to flood back in. He only hoped she hadnt suffered the same. Wait....what was that..? Those ebony voids widened as he watched the tip of something furry swish and slash the air quite violently, signaling the girl felt threatend. ' A tail..my princess is nearly full blooded..'  
  
Everyone stared as Vegeta walked up, silent of course, gently setting Bulma out of the way as he knelt down infront of his daughter. He stared in to the same eyes his wife had, though there was a dullness to them..like the life was sucked from her and she didnt know who she was. His heart pained to think of the torture she mustve endured. Being as gentle as he could with his daughter, he took her tiny hand, not even measuring up to the size of his palm and placed it to his lips, his eyes never leaving hers as he whispered...  
  
"You..are the princess of Vejiitasei....Welcome home.."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes...Sadly..I have to End it there.  
Yes i know i know. But think. if this was a cliffhanger..You'd never see the end. So i decided, If i end this now. It can be over and people can be or not be satisfied with it. But if it isnt over..I will constantly be bugged to update even though I have this hetic lifestyle. And i never got that damn Fly...i swear that thing had military tatics in hidding or something. hehe Whatever..For you all to know. My new interest is Inuyasha, though I dont like him specifaclly, i love Kagome and Sesshamarua Fics, so for those who like inuyasha as well, feel free to suggest any fics to me. And maybe..you might even see a fic of my own on this story.  
  
See ya later people!  
Just 1 Girl 


End file.
